Eve
Eve is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. She is the deceased daughter of the Chief of Heaven and one of the few recurring female characters in the series. Eve has appeared very infrequently throughout the series so far, but plays an important role in the series, being indirectly responsible for Verloren's fall from grace and the creation of the Seven Ghosts. Verloren, the God of Death, was deeply in love with her, but allegedly murdered her. After her death, her soul was sent back down to the human world to be reincarnated in different bodies. It is unknown if Verloren truly murdered her or if he was framed, as Verloren genuinely wants her back. Her death is what eventually drove Verloren insane and lead to his escape to the mortal world, as well as his subsequent downfall and near-execution at the hands of the Seven Ghosts. Etymology Eve is the name of the first human woman in the Christian bible. In English, the word 'eve' refers to the day before an important event or occasion. Appearance Physical appearance Eve greatly resembles Teito, having a height and build that are similar to Teito's, making her height around 159 cm and her weight around 43kg. Her facial features also resemble Teito's. However, she looks a little older than Teito, appearing to be in her late teens or early twenties. Considering that the gods of the 07-Ghost world can maintain a youthful appearance regardless of their age, Eve may be older than she appears. Eve has a slender build, a rather large bust, and skinny arms and legs, as well as a round face with large, light-coloured eyes with thick eye-lashes, a small, slightly upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is a dark colour, wavy and very long, reaching her hips. It's implied that Verloren is older than Eve, as she refers to him as an "old loner," but it's unknown how many years older Verloren is. Clothing Eve wears a sleevless, dark dress with a high neck-guard over a white, frilly under-skirt. At the center of the neck-guard of her dress, the symbol of the Barsburg cross can be seen. She also wears thigh-high boots and elbow-length gloves of the same colour as her dress; both the boots and gloves are lined with gold, as well as a white half-mantle over her left shoulder which appears to be held in place by an elaborately decorated brooch. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and held in place with an ornament that somewhat resembles a flower. Personality Eve has only been shown briefly a few times, but so far her personality seems to be very dramatic, using exaggerated arm movements and announcing things very loudly. Despite this, Eve was also shown to be very kind and friendly. She continuously visited Verloren to keep him company, and taught him about human feelings, of which Verloren was ignorant. She also tried to get him to stop being an "old loner" by getting him to enjoy life more, rather than focusing solely on his work. Eve also seemed to be quite cheerful, as she often dismissed Verloren's pessmistic attitude and tried to get him to embrace his feelings more. Whenever Verloren said something depressing or morbid, Eve would gently scold him, before explaining why he shouldn't mean whatever depressing thing he just said. Eve was also shown to enjoy nature and spending time outside. She said that she thought the flowers Verloren made for the dead were pretty, and all of Verloren's memories of Eve are of her outside. It's also shown that Eve was quite stubborn, continuing to visit Verloren against the wishes of both her father and Verloren himself. However, Eve admitted that she visited Verloren because he was her friend, not because she deliberately wanted to disobey her father. Indeed, Eve was shown to feel guilty for defying her father, as visiting Verloren meant she couldn't talk with him. Although she was obstinate, Eve was also a compassionate young woman who cared deeply about her family and friends. Eve was protective of the people she considered precious to her, as she stated to Verloren that she would protect everything precious to her with her own hands. It's theorized by some fans that Eve had a lover before her death, as she mentioned to Verloren that she had someone precious she wanted to protect. Eve's compassion was shown when she sympathized with Verloren after he told her he couldn't touch anyone or they would die. Instead of becoming afraid of Verloren, Eve continued to visit him, and continued to show him kindness. Although she was very friendly, Eve wasn't superficial enough to fall in love with someone over their physical attractiveness. When Verloren shows her his human form during their first meeting, although she acknowledged his beauty, she also scolded him (chapter 52). Eve also had a playful nature, as she occasionally teased Verloren when she visited. One instance of this would be when she compared the Kor to Verloren and, ironically, insisted the Kor were "better," despite Verloren being their superior and God's greatest creation, because they listened to her more. Another time she teased Verloren was when she called him an "old loner," after he scolded her for writing on the ground. Eve believed that people should openly express their emotions to other people, as emotions have no form and can't be seen. She believed that when a person communicated how they felt to another person, they would eventually come to understand each other better. Relationships 'Verloren' It is implied that Eve considered Verloren a friend, as she visited him often after their first meeting when he helped her out of the forest. Eve later admitted that she liked Verloren as a friend, but only after calling him an "old loner" for him chastising her for visiting so often and disrupting his work (chapter 77). Despite the fact that her constant visits would cause her to get scolded by Verloren, she still visited him often. Initially, Verloren did not appreciate her visits, and would tell her to return home, which she refused to do so. Much to Verloren's dismay, Eve's antics during her visits inevitably caused him to get behind in his work. However, Eve eventually reveals that she always feels guilty for visiting Verloren, as her staying with Verloren means she has to stay away from her father for extended periods of time, which means she can't talk with her father. Eve's optimistic personality made it so that she was dismissive of Verloren's pessimistic, almost morbid personality. For example, when Eve comments on the beauty of the flowers he created, Verloren asked if he should have many of the flowers bloom when she dies. Eve gently scolds him, dismissing his comment. Eve also enjoyed teasing Verloren. She once compared him to the Kor and insisted that his Kor were "better" than him, as they listened to her more. She also playfully, but somewhat indignantly, referred to him as an "old loner." Although it is heavily implied that Verloren was deeply in love with Eve, it is unknown if Eve reciprocated Verloren's romantic feelings. She comments upon his beauty when he first shows her his human form, although this is only because she is shocked he has such a handsome appearance (chapter 52). Aside from her blush when she first sees his human appearance, Eve isn't seen blushing around him in later appearences, implying she isn't physically or romantically attracted to him. Later, she admits that she likes him as a friend, despite the fact that he often scolds her for visiting him so often (chapter 77). Labrador/Profe, whose specialty is precognition and whose visions are reknowned for their accuracy, has prophesized that "What Ayanami/Verloren truly desires, he won't hold in his hands again" (ch46) implying that although she considered him a good friend, she may not have reciprocated his romantic feelings. To further indicate this, Labrador/Profe has openly stated that Ayanami's/Verloren's wish is a "sad wish" (ch 46). Eve has commented upon Verloren's arrogance when he insists that because he is perfect, he's never before been hurt, and therefore doesn't need anyone to tend to his injuries. Eve gently reprimands him for his vanity, telling him that no matter whether someone is perfect or not, they will still encounter obstacles in their lifetime (ch 70). However, Eve also mentioned that despite his vanity she considered Verloren to be a kind person, as he created flowers that ease the suffering of the dead. After her death, Verloren's sanity was adversely affected, and he became obsessed with reuniting with his dead love. In an attempt to find her, he escaped to the human world and murdered every human he found, searching for Eve's reincarnated soul. Even after a thousand years have passed, Verloren is still searching for Eve's reincarnated soul in his current reincarnation, Ayanami, and shows no interest in any other woman. Verloren/Ayanami has expressed that once he regains his true body, he will definitely find her. 'Chief of Heaven' Eve and her father had a somewhat strained relationship, although they loved each other. Eve once had an argument with her father that caused her to run away from home, but the subject of the argument is unknown. Eve thought that the reason she and her father argued so much was because they didn't understand each other. However, she believed that by expressing her feelings to her father, he might come to understand her better. She also disobeyed her father when he repeatedly told her not to visit Verloren. It is implied the Chief of Heaven told Eve not to visit Verloren for her own protection, as he is seen warning other inhabitants of heaven about how "terrifying" Verloren truly is (chapter 89). It wasn't because Eve wanted to disobey her father that she didn't listen to him - it was because Verloren was her friend and she wanted to spend time with him. Despite their rocky relationship, Eve admitted that she missed her father after a week of not talking to him, and the Chief of Heaven reacted with outrage at her death, showing that despite their strained relationship, they did truly care for each other. 'Arcady' Eve seemed to treat her horse well, calming it down when they were lost in a forest in Heaven. 'Mikhail '''and 'Raphael: Eve has not been shown interacting with Mikhail and Raphael so far, but it is likely that she knew them, being the daughter of the Chief of Heaven and a goddess. Also, some fans speculate that Teito Klein, Mikhail's master, is Eve's reincarnation, though this has not been confirmed. Kor Eve was shown to get along well with the Kor. When a pair of Kor tried to take her back home, Eve ordered them to put her down, which they did and affectionately welcomed her back. In a humorous scene, Eve compared the Kor to Verloren, and said that the Kor were much better listeners than Verloren himself (chapter 70). Interestingly, Eve referred to the Kor as "children," but the reason for this is unknown. It could have been because the Kor were younger than Eve. Other inhabitants of Heaven Eve's relationships with other inhabitants of Heaven have not been shown. It is possible that an inhabitant of Heaven taught her swordsmanship. Abilities and Attributes Eve has not been shown fighting but there is evidence to show she was an able swordsman, drawing her sword confidently when startled by Verloren. Eve also carries her sword with her everywhere she goes, similar to how Verloren carries his scythe with him wherever he goes. It is also shown that she had some degree of control over the Kor, as when Verloren commanded some Kor to take her home, she commanded them to bring her back to him, and the Kor listened to her instead of Verloren. Eve has also been shown to be skilled at riding horses, as the first time she appeared in the series, she was shown riding a horse named Arcady through a forest in Heaven. History Early childhood Little is known about Eve's early years. She was born in Heaven, the daughter and only child of the Chief of Heaven. At some point in her life, she learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse. Manga synopsis Eve was murdered, allegedly by Verloren, and reincarnated in the human world. Eve was first introduced in a flashback of Ayanami's memories as Verloren. She was shown wandering in the forest in Heaven but got lost. Attempting to find her way back, she followed one of the paths but before she could go any further she saw a shadow behind her. Startled, Eve drew her sword and turned, but found it was Verloren who informed her that she was about to enter a restricted area. Eve recognised Verloren as her father's 'greatest creation', but was surprised at the sight of him, as he was in his cloaked skeletal form at the time. She requested that he show a face that had more expression, in response Verloren showed her his original, human face (one that looked identical to the one Ayanami has now). Eve was surprised by the beauty of his face and blushed, and demanded to know why Verloren whould choose 'such a beautiful form'. Verloren explained that he only turned to the form his creator gave him and Eve sighed upon hearing that this was her father's design. Verloren told Eve that if she wanted, he would guide her back out of the forest, and she thanked him. As they walked, Eve noticed the flower petals falling and rushed to have a better look at them. Verloren explained that they relieved the dead of suffering and lured them to purgatory where they would meet the Chief of Heaven. Eve told Verloren that she thought him kind, despite his job destroying bad souls, because he made them; but Verloren denied this being an act of kindness, and explained to Eve that if he took away the pain of death, more people would want to give up their lives. Eve turned to Verloren and told him that she thought the petals pretty, 'just like snow'. When Verloren and Eve got to the edge of the forest, Eve began to walk on, and Verloren was shown reaching for her, but as she advanced forward, he dropped his hand and let her walk away. Appearances '''Anime Manga Trivia *Some fans speculate that Teito is Eve's reincarnation, as their appearances are very similar and their personalities are also somewhat similar. Not only that, Verloren's scythe has said to Teito, 'I have been looking for you for a long time'. *Some fans also speculate that Millea Klein, Teito's mother, is Eve's reincarnation. *Many fans believe that Verloren is innocent, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her, or the strange Shadow Man was her true killer. *It is unknown if Eve had a mother. However, it is likely that she did not, as the Chief of Heaven presumably did not need a female partner to create a child of his own, being omnipotent. *Although her hair colour is unknown, both blue and brown appear to be popular colours with fans, which are also the hair colors of Teito. His hair is brown in the anime, and some official art shows that Teito's hair is sometimes colored blue. Her eye colour is also unknown, but green appears to be a popular colour with fans, which is also Teito's eye colour. *It is possible that the Evie Tree was named after her. *Eve's hair is always shown clipped back in Ayanami's/Verloren's memories. *Some fans speculate that Eve had a lover who wasn't Verloren. Quotes *'Father, this old loner! But strangely, I like him.''' ''(reflecting on Verloren in Kapitel 70) *'I feel like I've just seen something really special! Thank you!' (to Verloren after he shows her the kokujyuseki) *'But they're pretty...just like snow.' (said when talking about the petals of the Flower of Eden) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Reincarnated Category:Royalty